


Tragic Love story

by roisa_is_life



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisa_is_life/pseuds/roisa_is_life
Summary: You don't realize what's most important to you until you almost lose it. Set like maybe a year after Rose and Emilio got married.





	1. Love at first shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This may be short but it's okay because it gonna have at least 3 chapters. I know it's not alot but school has been a bitch

Elena didn't much like this Luisa character. How she was messing with Ross's head. Rose needed to be completely focused on the plan, not on some alchoholic. She has to do something to stop it, before Rose drops everything to run away with her or something crazy like that. The question is what does she need to do to warn her. "A warning might not work, especially with Rose." Elena thought. If I kill her the problem won't even have a chance to come back up. That only lead to another question. How? Bridge, was the first thing that came into Elena's mind. Elena knew all about Mia Alver, Luisa's mother. She knows Rose And Emilio go out on a walk with Rafael and Luisa every Thursday. She'll kidnap Luisa, then take her to the bridge, the same brigde they walk past every Thursday. But, not Elena of course, if Elena goes the cops will put two and two together and it would ruin everything. She would send two of her henchmen, they'll say they need money, then when Emilio says he doesn't know what they're talking about. At that moment a door opened and the henchmen that she sent for moments ago came through, now we just have to plan out everything perfectly then Luisa will no longer be a threat to the plan.

The day started out like any other. Luisa's life wasn't that exciting, wake up, go to work, come back from work, eat, maybe read a book or watch t.v. then it all starts over just like always. Today was Thursday so that meant the walk she had with her family. She didn't much care for them, but they meant a lot to her father, so she went anyways. Rose was there which made it that much harder to go. She loved Rose, more than anything, at first she just thought she was delusional about it, but no, she loved her. Luisa was convinced Rose loved her too, but when she brought it up at their "meetings" Rose denied it and got really quite, so she stopped bringing it up. Luisa's phone started ringing, so she picked it up and answered automatically like she always answers. "Luisa Alver." 

"Luisa, hi, your father wanted me to make sure you were still coming to the walk today."

Luisa loved hearing Rose's voice, it always sent sparks up her spine. It was like a drug that she was addicted to, she couldn't get enough of it.

"As always, I don't know why he thinks that I wouldn't come."

"See you at 7 then?"

"Of course, bye Rose."

"Bye Luisa"

This could be their very last byes, so they might as well be goodbyes. 

As Luisa was starting to pack up her things to put in her car to head to the Marbella, two men came up to her and put a small cloth around her mouth. She kicked but it was useless, whatever was on that cloth knocked her out cold.

"Where's Luisa." Emilio asked in confusion as he turned to Rose. "She said she was coming didn't she?"

Rose was a little worried at this point. She has never worried about anyone but herself but Luisa, she was diffrent. She would give Luisa anything, just in impulse. Everything but to be with her that is. It would ruin everything she's worked for. Rose kept telling herself Luisa wasn't worth it, but it was a lie, Luisa was worth everything to her.

"She said she was coming, I have no idea where she's at" Rose could barely hide the worry that was in her voice.

As Rafael walked up he said, "Let's just go she's probably late, she'll catch up."

"Alright. It makes since, she might have just gotten really busy at the office today." Emilio said as he started walking off.

Rose was worried, really worried, but there wasn't much she could do but walk.

"Stand up!" the two men really frightened Luisa, there wasn't much she could do but listen to what they say because they both had guns and she really didn't want to die.

As she stood up she realized where she was at, but, why here? 

"Stand on the rail"

"What??!!" Luisa was really scared now, she was shaking was too much at this point.

"You heard me, stand on the rail!"

So she did almost as soon as she got up there she seen her family coming across the bridge like they always did.

"Yell"

They didn't have to tell Luisa twice. 

"DAD, RAFAEL, ROSE!" she didn't know what else to scream.

"Oh my God, Luisa." Emilio said as him and  Rafael started running over. 

Rose knew those guy from somewhere, why did they look so familar? Elena. How dare she put someone Rose loves at gunpoint like this. Wait. She loves her. Rose loves Luisa, there was definitely no denying it now.

"This is a warning, stay focused on the money, now, where is my money?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What money?" Emilio blurted out.

"Don't play games, where is my money?"

"Dad?" Rafael questioned as he looked over. 

"I swear I have no idea what he's talking about."

Rose felt useless, Luisa was in danger and there was nothing she could do or say to help her without endangering her plan. 

"How much do you need we can give it to you whatever the amount."

"I'm done playing these games, you know how much. But since you insist on playing games. I win."

At that moment Luisa was crying, she thought she was going to get out of it. She was completely wrong.

It felt like everything went into slow motion after that. Rose tried to get to her but it was too late. They shot Luisa and Rose seen her expressions change from scared to pain. Then she fell back into the river that was below them. 

Rose ran to the edge, while the men left, and Rafel and Emilio busted out into tears. She saw her, falling, and she couldn't be there to help. Them she lost her. She couldn't see where her body had went. The current moving too fast to tell. 

Then she felt like dying, she wanted to jump off of the bridge too, because this was her fault. Rose has never felt like this before, felt like dying because of somebody else. She only ever looked out for herself. 

Then she saw something moving near the bank. 

"Luisa!" 

Rose ran faster than she had ever ran before. She had to get to her. She can't die. Rose won't let her.

When she seen her she say down beside her and put pressure on the gun wound. Luisa's eyes were barely open, but she's as still awake and okay. 

"Luisa, you're going to be fine. I'm here. I'm  right here, and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

She could barely choke out words but Luisa tried the best she could. 

"What about dad?"

"I don't love him Luisa, I love you. I'm leaving him. You almost died and if you die I die. I can't live without you. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry."

"It's okay Rose. I love you too."

And with that said her eyes fell closed. She was too weak and loosing too much blood to keep them open. 

The ambulance got there in barely enough time. But they got there. Now Rose had to wait. Wait to see what's going to happen next in their tragic love story.


	2. Happily ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen while Luisa is in the hospital, are things gonna change for the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fic. I'm sorry it took me so long to post the chapter. School has been hell.

"Darling, go home, get some rest. You can come back tomorrow". Its been two weeks since the incident, Rose hasn't left Luisa's side since they got to the hospital, and put her in a room. "No I'm fine, you go, I'll stay here with Luisa."

Rose didn't know what to do, other than be there with Luisa. It was her fault, if she would have just backed off, not have caught any feelings, she would have been fine. But no, Rose had to fall in love with her. 

Rose kept playing what she said to Luisa by the river side in her head. What was I thinking? It will ruin the plan If I go with Luisa. But I love her. But she's literally in a medically induced coma so her body can rest because you love her. So the questions kept swirling around in her mind. Until she felt something. She had been holding Luisa's hand, and she felt a twitch?

Luisa hasn't opened her eyes, or moved, since the doctors had to put her body into a coma. She looked almost dead to Rose. The only thing that was convincing her she was alive, was her heartbeat on the monitor. The doctors said she would wake up in about a week, that was 1 week ago. They were getting worried that her body was shutting down.

But no, Rose felt it, she twitched. That had to mean something right? And it did. Around 10 minutes later Luisa opened her eyes. "Luisa?! Hey, hey, your awake! Doctor I think she's awake!" a wave of relief washed over Rose's body knowing that Luisa was awake. 

"Luisa? Can you hear me?"  
"Who are you?" Luisa mumbled in a low small voice. No, no, no, no, LUISA has to remeber who she was, she couldn't just have forgotten. Maybe she forgot about what I told her too? Rose immediately discarded that theory, to focus on the main point. "I'm just kidding Rose." 

"Oh my God, don't do that to me. I love you, oh my God how I love you. I'm so so relieved that you are okay." Rose said as she stroked Luisa's hair and placed soft kisses around her forehead. "Rose, my head hurts. Can you please get the doctor?"

"The doctor is here. How are you feeling? Any headaches? Nausea?", the doctor continued his checkup as he asked more questions.

"You look great Luisa. I'm sure you will be able to check,out her in about two days time at the soonest"

"Thank you so much Dr. Gilvary." Rose said as he walked out. As soon as the door shut behind him she looked over at Luisa who was also looking back at her with her big brown eyes. "Can you come lay with me? Or is my father going to be back soon?" Rose took that as a no, Luisa didn't remember what she had said.

"He just left. He won't be back for another five hours. So yes, I can lay with you." Rose said and she gently climbed on the bed and started rubbing small soothing circles on Luisa's shoulder.

"I know." Luisa said in a small yet bold voice.

"You know what?" Rose was honestly curious about what was about to come out of the brunettes mouth.

"I know that your a big crimelord known as Sin Rostro, and I also know that it's the reason why you won't be with me. It's crazy, in all honesty, but I guess you have to do what you have to do to get by. But let me just say you're doing more than just getting by."

Rose's entire body froze, from the information she had just heard. "How?" was the only question that could come out of her mouth. Normally if it had been anybody else, she would,have killed them right then. Not let the chance that it could get out even come up, but this was Luisa. She refused to do anything to physically hurt Luisa.

"The men that kidnapped me. They must have not of realized that when they were in the phone, I could,hear everything that was going on."

"Are you going to tell the police? Because if you are, let me at least get a head start"

Luisa knew it was the right thing to do. Go to the police, tell them Rose is Sin Rostro. But she couldn't. She could handle even thinking of Rose behind bars. 

"No. I'm not going to tell. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I love you too much to do that to you. And from my understanding, you are very good at what you do, and soon you are going to leave anyways. Your going to leave Miami and me behind, never look back. And I don't want to make you have to leave any sooner than you already are because, well, damn I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm sorry Luisa, I truly am, it was never my intention to fall in love with you. I didn't want to see you get hurt I swear. I would have done anything to prevent you from pain." Rose has tears streaming down her face. Rose hasn't cried since she was 6 years old, why is she crying now. Luisa. She can't even think about having to leave her without tears running down her face.

Luisa reached up, wiped away Rose's tears, and cupped Rose's face. She was inches away from her face and all she knew, and wanted to do, was kiss her. So she did. 

At first it was a small kiss, but then it turned into something way more passionate. 

Rose pulled back when she heard the door open. It was Emilio. "Sorry darling, I forgot my-" then he stopped and stared at the two who were laying so close to each other.

"Luisa, you're awake. But, might I ask, what the hell you two were doing?" Rose could tell he was angry. 

"Dad it's not what it looks like."

No, Rose thought. She's not going to let the plan get between her and Luisa. She could take Luisa away, keep her safe. She could protect her, and love her, and give her anything she wanted. They could actually have a life together. Just her and Luisa. But, what if Luisa doesn't want to go with Rose? What if she wants to stay here in Miami, with her brother and her father? Well, that was a chance Rose was willing to take. She rethought what she said by the river, and she meant it. She loves Luisa, and nothing could ever change that.

"I'm leaving you Emilio, I don't love you, I love Luisa. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear, but I've made my decision. You will find someone who can love you better than I did."

Luisa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rose was actually choosing her? This felt like a dream come true. Maybe she and Rose will actually be able to have a life together. Just the two of them. Screw Rafael and Dad all they ever did for her was screw her over. She can live without them. All she needs is Rose. And some medicine for this damn headache.

"I can't believe you two. You know what, never mind I'm sending the papers over as soon as I call my lawyer." As he started to leave he turned around and said, " And Luisa, I'm very dissappointed in what you have become. And I'm sure your mother would be too."

This hit Luisa pretty hard. It felt like she was just hit by a truck.

He can't say that, not to her. Luisa deserves so much better than he has ever given her. Rose's hands were clenched up in fists, she has put up with this for almost a year now, she will not hear anymore bad things about Luisa coming from his filthy mouth. With that she stood up, walked over to Emilio and punched him, as hard as she could. Which, for Rose, was pretty hard. He fell to the ground and started groaning.

Rose turned to Luisa and said, "I believe it's time for us to go. I can get you another doctor when we get settled to wherever we are going to live at. That is. If you want to go."

"Are you kidding, I've been wanting to run away with you from the day I met you. I love you Rose."

"I love you too, God I love you." 

Then the greatest Love story ever told, was off to live their happily ever after. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but it was the best I could do, I hope you still like it ❤ 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I should have the next chapter out soon!.I'm not making any promises.


End file.
